The Problem With Family
by pompeypearly
Summary: Sequel to 'Her Transition'.  Chloe's family life is dragged into the Winchester's world.


**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers:** Some season 8 & 9 Smallville. Possible Season 5 for Supernatural.

**Author Note: **This story will evolve over a series of one shots. I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me! Do not deprive an addict!

Life had seemed to settle down for Chloe. Her relationship with Oliver was improving and Bart was almost on speaking terms with him, Dinah was hiding out in Europe at the team's request, and Chloe had finally figured out the espresso function on the tower's coffee machine. Everything seemed good and that should have been Chloe's first clue that something was wrong.

Lois had gone off chasing a story. She refused to let Chloe in on the details saying she wanted cold, hard proof before sharing. That should have been the second clue. Lois only ever waited for the proof to prevent any wise-cracks about sending her stories to the Inquisitor.

It had now been three days since Chloe had last heard from Lois, which in itself was not unusual when her cousin was deep in a story. It was when Clark appeared on her doorstep asking if she had heard from her that finally set the alarm bells ringing. Lois had left no clues about her story in the apartment, Chloe had to resort to sneaking into the Daily Planet and hacking her cousin's computer.

What she found gave Chloe no sense of comfort. The Granville local press had been reporting a spate of missing persons and personality changes in a number of their residents. They had put it down to a toxin in the local water supply causing people to act of character. Lois had obviously sniffed the bullshit and decided to find out the truth, looking out for a larger story and made her way there.

Chloe had been all set to leave the apartment for Granville. She was literally walking towards the door of her apartment when Lois walked through.

"Lois! Thank God you're alright!" Chloe rushed over to hug her cousin. "I was about ready to send the cavalry to look for you!"

Lois was unusually stiff. Normally Lois was a hugger, they always hugged when seeing each other for the first time in days. Chloe frowned looking up at her cousin and breaking the embrace. "Lois? Is everything alright?"

A sly smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'm just peachy."

Chloe watched with horror as Lois' eyes bled to black. Before she could even blink Lois backhanded Chloe across the room causing her to land on the coffee table, splintering it into pieces. Groaning in pain Chloe rolled onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl further into the room, trying to reach her phone.

Lois stalked towards Chloe, not willing to give the blonde the opportunity to get away. "Not so fast little cuz. Aren't you happy to see me?"

'_This can't be happening, this can't be happening.'_ Chloe repeated the thought like a mantra in her mind. Her brain knew what was happening and it was questioning why. Her heart was just screaming with the wish that it wasn't true.

She scrambled towards her bag but just as she reached the strap Lois hauled her to her feet and threw her into the wall. "It seems that you and your cousin know some pretty special people. You are going to tell me how to contact them."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"We'll see about that." Lois smiled. She took a step towards Chloe but found herself unable to close the distance further. It was as if she had hit an invisible barrier.

Chloe slowly got to her feet using the wall as a support. She wiped blood from her lip using the back of her hand. "For someone with a plan you're not very observant."

Chloe looked to the ceiling above Lois who followed her gaze. Unless you really stared it was hard to make out. In the middle of the room, on the white ceiling a devil's trap had been painted in a light cream. It was barely noticeable but it was there. "And you are right, I do have some very special friends."

Chloe limped towards her bag and retrieved her phone. She fought to keep herself composed, but the panic was rising in her gut, just like the bile was rising in her throat. Lois was possessed. She knew it, but she had no clue what to do . Book reading only got you so far and there was no way she could perform an exorcism on her own even if she could find one. There was only one person she knew she could call, Clark and Oliver would be no good here.

She hit the number on her speed dial. There was no answer, only his voicemail. Chloe tried to patiently wait for the recording to end until she finally heard the beep. "Uh…Dean. It's Chloe. I really need your help. I don't know what to do."

She couldn't form the words to tell him everything, especially not to leave a message. Her hands shook as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the table salt from the cupboard before approaching the demon that occupied her cousin.

Chloe dragged a chair towards the trap, but far enough that she didn't get near the lines. "Why her?"

"For fun, but I didn't count on finding such an interesting mind." Lois paced the floor like a caged tiger. "The people this host has encountered. I'm just _dying_ to meet this Blur."

Chloe's eyes widened in realisation. What damage could a demon do in the body of someone like Clark or Bart or Victor? She knew the results would not be pretty, Zod would look pretty mild in comparison. Thank god Lois only knew Oliver's identity.

Looking into the black eyes of her cousin she knew that she really needed Dean. And soon.

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel. He was sure he would be picking dirt out of his ear for the next month. That was the last time he was following a banshee through the woods. Why couldn't it have been Sam to fall on his ass in the mud?

"Hey." Sam said, walking through the motel room door. His arms were full carrying a large takeout bag. "Double cheeseburger with extra bacon. They didn't have chilli fries."

Dean nodded as he picked up his phone. He noticed the missed call and dialled his voicemail.

"_Uh…Dean. It's Chloe. I really need your help. I don't know what to do."_ She sounded scared and that just did not sit right with him. From the little he knew of Chloe Sullivan, she did not scare easily.

He dialled her number and she picked up almost immediately. _"Dean!"_

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam's head snapped in his brother's direction, hearing his brother's concern.

"_It's my cousin Lois…"_ He heard her take a big breath on the other side of the line, trying to calm the trembling in her voice. _"Her eyes are black."_

"Get out of there." Dean was already throwing on clothes as he kept the phone to his ear.

"_The trap worked Dean. She's here in my apartment. Can you…can you get to me? I… I can't do this on my own."_

"We're on our way." Dean hung up and began pulling on his jeans. "We gotta move Sammy, Chloe's in trouble."

Sam grabbed his bag from under the bed. They were between jobs and thankfully had little packing to do. "What's going on?"

"A demon's possessing her cousin." Dean said as he yanked on his shoes.

"You sure?"

"Black eyes, stuck in a demon trap?" He said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." Sam grabbed the few random items he had unpacked into his already stuffed bad and slung it over his shoulder. He was finished by the time Dean was dressed and had pulled his own bag out of nowhere.

Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and snatched up the bag of food with his spare hand as he walked past.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at his brother.

"What? It's a long drive to Kansas."

Chloe hadn't even thought to ask where Dean was when he returned her call. For all she knew he could be in Washington. She settled in for a long wait and curled up on the couch, her eyes locking with her cousin's. There was no way she was going to have a staring contest with a demon until she waited for Dean to arrive.

"So your friend Dean is going to help you with little ol' me? Should I start screaming in terror now?" Lois' laugh caused a chill to run through Chloe's spine. It was Lois' voice, her body, but everything was different. Her walk, her words, her attitude, and even her laugh. To say Chloe was freaked out was an understatement.

"You know, with these super friends of yours, it doesn't matter what they do to me. All you'll be doing is hurting your cousin."

Chloe got up from her seat and threw a handful of salt at the demon, causing her to hiss in pain. "Who said anything about Dean having powers?" Lois just glared back at her.

"I'm guessing that you're not completely stupid. Tell me, how do you think I ended up with a trap painted on my ceiling? I promise you it's not because the decorators got creative."

"He's a hunter."

"Bingo."

Lois threw back her head and laughed. It was definitely not the reaction that Chloe was expecting. "Oh hunters and their silly incantations." She continued laughing. "Your cousin will be dead by the time they even finish an exorcism."

"Lois would rather be dead than have you hurt the people she loves."

Lois sat on the floor and got as close to the edge of the trap as she could. "I only need your cousin for a short while. If you let me go now, I promise that within twenty four hours I will leave her and her body will be unharmed. Keep me here and I swear that I'll make sure she dies screaming."

Chloe couldn't respond. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out one of Lois' beers. It was going to be a long wait for the Winchesters.

* * *

She had had to put up with Demon-Lois for a grand total of twenty-six hours, thirty-five minutes until Dean arrived. The knock on the door sounded like heaven. Chloe scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door. Dean barely had the opportunity to open his mouth before she threw her arms around him. "Thank God you're here!" Dean hugged her back tightly. He couldn't believe she had stayed in the same room as that thing for over a day.

He had been on the phone to her on the hour, every hour. Dean had heard the demon taunting her in the background, pretending she was Lois screaming in pain. There had been a sense of pride to hear Chloe tell the bitch to shut up before throwing salt at her.

"I've been losing my mind in there." Chloe said as she finally released him. "You can get it out of her, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe stepped aside and let Dean enter the apartment, Sam was close on his heels.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother." He said offering her his hand to shake.

Chloe was just thankful that she was used to being around abnormally large men otherwise she was sure standing talking to this guy would give her a crick in her neck. She accepted his hand and shook it. "I know. You're the guy that had the pleasure of following me last time you were in town, right?" Sam cringed slightly but Chloe saved him from the awkwardness "Don't worry. The only reason I know is because I did pretty much the same thing. Can never be too careful, right?"

"Yeah. Right." Chloe could feel him sizing her up and tried to keep the professional façade in place as she re-entered her apartment. The only way she had been able to cope the last twenty four hours was to act as if this was another day at the office.

She walked in to see Dean standing in front of Lois with his arms crossed at his chest, his jacket discarded on her couch. He hadn't said a word yet, but Chloe could see the laughter glinting in Lois' eyes.

"Oh Chloe. You should have told me your secret friend was Dean Winchester!" Lois craned her neck to take in Sam standing behind the petite blonde. "And he brought Sammy too! This kind of reunion makes me all kinds of fuzzy inside."

"Hello Meg." Dean said.

Chloe blinked a couple of times. "You know that thing inside of her?"

"Oh we go way back, don't we Dean?" The smile on Lois' face made Chloe feel uneasy. She really needed to be put in the picture here.

She saw Sam bring a knife out of his jacket and inch towards Lois. "No!" Chloe shouted. "That is my cousin there, you are _not_ going to hurt her!"

Dean turned and gave Sam a look who slowly replaced the knife.

"That's right Sammy, wouldn't want to hurt the meat suit!" Lois mocked.

Without turning her back completely on Sam, Chloe went to stand beside Dean. He was staring intently at her cousin who seemed to be enjoying the attention. She laid a hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his concentration. "You can still help her, right?"

"He might save your little cousin this time, but I've seen the people you know, the town you live. I think I'd like to come back to play. Maybe next time I'll take you out for a test drive. Dean-O here seems to like you, maybe we could have a little fun!"

Dean pulled a bottle out from his coat before removing the lid and throwing the contents at Lois. She hissed in pain as the holy water hit her skin, the steam rising from her body in reaction. "You might want to leave the room Chloe. This could get ugly." He said quietly.

"No. She's family and I need to be here for her." Dean nodded and moved closer to the trap.

"Will this take long?" Chloe whispered to Sam. Dean's words had made her anxiety levels increase. She would stay for Lois, but it didn't mean she wanted to see her cousin suffer endlessly.

"It won't take long, I promise." For a complete stranger, she found the younger Winchester's promise comforting. She had researched these guys, she knew that this was what they did. They saved people. Heroes. She had to remember that.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Dean began reciting from memory.

As Lois began to twitch and writhe her black eyes connected with Chloe's. "If you don't stop this, when I claw my way back you're going to be the first person I'm coming after."

"She's trying to get a rise out of you." Sam said, placing a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Don't listen to her."

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," As Dean continued Chloe took the bottle from his hands as threw the remaining water in her cousin's direction.

"I'll make your cousin bite off her own tongue! I can gouge her eyes out Chloe! Stop this now!" The demon screamed at her. Chloe bit her lip to stop her from folding at the sight of her cousin in pain. She had been right to call Dean - there was no way she could have done this on her own.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." He continued.

Lois's screams felt like knife cutting through Chloe's heart. There was pain there, but she was no longer sure if it was the demon's or Lois'.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Lois threw her head back, and what looked like black smoke erupted from her mouth, rising to the trap drawn on the ceiling.

When it was over Lois slumped to the floor, unmoving. "Lois!" Chloe rushed to her cousin's side and tried to rouse her. She was unresponsive and instinct took over as Chloe felt for her pulse. "She needs to get to the hospital."

Sam pulled out his phone and called the emergency services as Dean helped to move Lois onto the couch. "Demons ride their hosts hard. If she's been possessed for a few days she's gonna be feeling like crap."

Chloe gently brushed the hair from Lois' face. "But she's going to fine?"

"Sure. It's happened to Sam before. It sucked but he came through it."

Chloe hugged Dean tightly, feeling his slight hesitation before enveloping her with his much larger arms. "Thank you, Dean. If it weren't for you…I don't even want to think what could have happened."

"No problem Blondie."

"Ambulance is on it's way." Sam said, breaking up the moment.

"I better put a bag together. She's gonna be pissed to wake up in a hospital gown or two-day old clothes." Chloe got up and moved to Lois' bedroom.

Sam just looked at Dean with the biggest grin on his face. It made him feel uncomfortable. "What?"

His brother said nothing, just standing there looking at Dean with a grin increasing in size by the minute.

"What!"

"It's nothing. Just never seen you so…'touchy' before."

"The chick was upset and I got to cop a feel."

Sam really did laugh then and began shaking hi head. "If you say so Dean."

* * *

The journey back to her apartment had been a quiet one. Lois had been diagnosed with stress and exhaustion and was to be kept in overnight for observation. Once Lois had regained consciousness she had complained bitterly about being kept in overnight. Luckily Chloe had had the foresight to call Clark and he was waiting for them at the hospital when the ambulance pulled up.

It was obvious Clark was bursting with questions but the sight of the unconscious brunette seemed to erase them from his mind. He didn't even seem to notice the Impala that had pulled up alongside the ambulance.

Chloe stayed with Lois until she had been checked out by the doctors. Her cousin had put her memories of the demon down to a crazy dream and too many long nights working at the Planet. Chloe felt confident that she would fully recover, just as Dean had assured her.

She had been pleasantly surprised to see the Winchester brothers waiting for her out in the hall.

"Thought you might need a ride home." Dean offered.

Chloe smiled, she really hadn't expected them to stick around let alone offer her a lift. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

* * *

Sam had dropped Dean and Chloe off in front of the Talon before driving off down Main Street. He was going to book them into the only bed & breakfast in Smallville while Dean made sure her apartment was safe. At least that's what Chloe had heard. She hadn't seen Dean give a small wink to his brother and the parting knowledge that Sam shouldn't wait up for him.

Chloe dropped her bag to the floor as she entered the room and shrugged off her jacket. The adrenaline of the past few days was finally leaving her body and she was starting to feel the fatigue. "I'm going to grab a shower. Feel free to make yourself at home."

After she closed the door Dean looked around the apartment. The place was a mess. Grains of salt littered the floor, holy water had formed little puddles, and a broken table lay in a heap by the wall. Any normal man trying to charm his way into a woman's life may have tried to tidy the place up a bit. Dean was not one of those men. He walked over to the fridge and said a silent 'thank you' to whoever had stocked it with beer. Twisting off the cap he took a long pull on the bottle, almost emptying it.

He took off his jacket and began to slowly walk around the place. There were a few photos in frames but there was very little out in the open that could tell him anything more about Chloe and for some reason he needed to get to know her better. He hadn't felt like that about a woman in years. Approaching the shelf he looked at the multi-coloured frames and noticed a frame that was hidden at the back face down. She obviously wanted it hidden but hadn't wanted to take it down.

It was a picture of her with a tall, handsome blonde and he was hugging her tightly from behind while she was laughing. She looked really happy. He wondered what it would take for her to flash that broad smile at him. His research on her a few weeks back counted this guy out as Chloe's ex-husband and as if to confirm it their wedding picture was prominent on the shelf. No, this guy had to be Oliver, the boyfriend the speedy kid talked about. "Dick." He muttered as he replaced the photo back.

He continued his tour. There was a small bedroom near the bathroom and he peeked his head around the corner. It had to be Chloe's cousin's. Somehow the little blonde didn't seem like a hardcore White Snake fan to him. That meant the bed at the other end was most definitely hers. He smiled as he approached it before jumping onto it, landing on his back. He toed off his shoes and got comfortable, drinking the remainder of his beer.

He heard the water shut off in the bathroom. If he knew that she wouldn't throw him out on his ass he would have considered trying to join her for that shower. She'd just seen her cousin put through hell, and if that wasn't a turn off he didn't know what was. And he had really planned on taking things further the next time he saw her. Fucking Meg. Next time he saw her, that bitch was dead.

The door to the bathroom opened and a cloud of steam followed Chloe into the room. Dean swore his eyes were on sticks as the took in the sight of her covered only by a towel. "Sorry, forgot the logistics of having a guy in the apartment." She grabbed a some clothes from the nearby drawers before turning to head back to the bathroom.

Dean had to consciously close his mouth. His memories did not do her justice. Every inch of skin on display screamed out to be touched by him. Before he could ignite his upstairs brain into action Dean crossed the room in four strides and pulled Chloe hard against his body. Her back connected with his firm chest.

"Dean!" She really wanted to protest beyond calling out his name in shock, but Dean's rough hands moved from her shoulders to slide down her arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. His lips ghosted the bend of her neck and Chloe felt her body naturally give him more access. "We can't do this."

"Why not? I was kinda hoping you'd want to thank me."

Chloe gasped as he finally began kissing her neck, occasionally nipping an area he knew would catch her breath. "I'm not really that sort of person." Dean's hands had moved from her arms and had now settled on her hips holding her firmly against him.

"So you're not the same Chloe Sullivan who invited me to her motel room a few weeks ago?" One of his hands snaked up towards her breast before giving it a firm squeeze through the towel, earning him a groan from the woman in his hands. "It's a shame really. I'd rather be doing this with her."

"I told you, I was in a weird place that week." Her response seemed to come out on a breathy sigh as Dean continued his assault on her neck and body. She knew she shouldn't do this. The last time this had happened it was a moment of weakness. She had put it down to a need to feel loved, to feel like a desirable woman. She was supposed to know better now.

"I think you were right where you needed to be." Dean spun her so she was facing him. "And I think this is where we need to be right now." He walked her back steadily until her back hit the wall. His lips met hers in a firm, slow kiss and it drove all thought from Chloe. This man had the ability to knock down her walls, her resistance failing every time.

Chloe looked into his hazel eyes. The heat she saw there caused the ache between her legs to increase so she shifted to rub her legs together, hoping to relieve the ache that was building. "This time no phones, no interruptions." He whispered against her lips. She could only nod in response and he took it as permission to continue. He slowly undid the knot of her towel and let it drop to the floor.

She felt herself blush under his gaze as his eyes roamed her body. He had seen it before, but her inhibitions had been significantly lowered by a great deal of alcohol last time. This time they were both stone cold sober, there would be no excuses this time when things went further.

"Friends with benefits…it never works." She said. God knows she knew that, and she really wasn't wanting to repeat the mistakes of the past.

Dean turned her to face him before pulling off his shirt and threw it on the floor before using his body to press Chloe harder into the wall, grinding his jean clad erection into her stomach. "Who said we were friends?"

He was right. He wasn't Oliver and these were different circumstances. "Excellent point." Chloe kissed him back with an urgency she hadn't felt for some time, her fingers deftly removing Dean's belt before working on his zipper. He eagerly removed his remaining clothing before gathering her in his arms, relishing in the warmth her small body provided.

Dean was as gorgeous as she remembered, only this time she was hoping she might actually get to feel more than his erection just pressing against her. She wanted more, she needed all of him.

Dean had wanted to take things slowly with her, act out every fantasy that he had had since meeting her for that first time. But having her here in his arms, ready and willing, he knew that he lacked the patience. As their tongues battled for dominance he allowed his hands to mould themselves to her breasts. They were perfect. Slightly more than a handful, but more than enough for him to enjoy. He felt her nipples harden under his ministrations and Dean refused to deny himself any longer as he pinched them firmly, causing Chloe to cry out into his mouth. As she threaded her hands into his hair she gently pulled causing a groan of his own to escape past his lips. Two could play this game and she didn't intend on being a pliant partner.

Dean let a hand trail down her body until he reached her most sensitive flesh. After using his knee to nudge her legs wider apart he ran his fingers along the length of her moist slit. Chloe hissed with pleasure as he rubbed her clit with his thumb before he explored her folds more thoroughly with his fingers, delving further and finding her already wet for him.

Her hips bucked as he slid a finger inside, instinctively wanting more. Continuing the massage on her clit Dean added a second finger, watching the pleasure play out across her face. His lips gradually left hers, slowly making their way down as he explored her body with his tongue. As he reached the swell of her breasts she stopped him by cupping his face in her hands. "As great as I know you are with the foreplay, I'm thinking we should stop wasting time."

"You call this wasting time?" To prove his point he began to pump his fingers harder, curling them, trying to find that delicious spot that could drive a woman wild.

"No." Her hips bucked as he continued. She knew she had a good argument for wanting to get straight to the sex but Dean was expertly knocking all thought from her mind. He knelt on the floor in front of her and hooked a leg over his shoulder, opening her up further to him.

"Still thinking this is a waste of time?" He asked before finding her clit with his tongue as his fingers continued to pump furiously inside her. It was all she could do to shake her head in response.

He was too good. She should have remembered what a wicked tongue this man had and that it was in his nature to do as he pleased. She wouldn't be able to smile sweetly to change his mind, no play on words would have him alter his plans. Dean Winchester knew what he wanted and did everything possible to take it. She would be lying if she said she didn't get a thrill from the alpha male attitude.

Chloe felt the pleasure building as Dean's fluttering tongue was replaced by his lips, sucking her clit hard. She felt like she was on sensation overload and was at a loss on where to put her hands. She wanted to touch him, have him experience at least half of what she was feeling but he was out of reach. All she could do was run her fingers through his short hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her fingernails while bringing her other hand to her breast, squeezing it.

"Please, Dean. Yes!" She felt him chuckle against her skin before he intensified his efforts. She was panting furiously as he continued to please her with his mouth and hands - even the light stubble on his chin was adding to the sensations he was creating. Her orgasm was spiralling fast. Her body was trembling as her pleasure finally reached its peak, crashing over and over as she called out his name.

Chloe's legs felt unsteady as he lowered the one on his shoulder to the floor. He got to his feet with a smug look on his face. She rarely lost an argument and the fact he had proven his point without speaking a word really irked her.

"You're pretty pleased with yourself, huh?"

"Oh yeah." He opened the condom packet in his hands and rolled it on his hard length.

"Where did you get that?"

"My pants. You were distracted." She was glad her face was already flushed because she was sure she would be blushing.

"Still, you're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Oh, this is happening darlin'." To prove his point he picked her up and pressed her to the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. "You've not said no to me, just a whole lot of yes."

She wasn't going to refuse him anything, if she had had her way this would have happened long before now. She kissed and nibbled along the shell of his ear. "Then what's taking you so long?"

He didn't respond with his words, instead he crushed her lips in a bruising kiss while he hitched her further up the wall, giving him the right angle to line his cock up at her entrance. With a swift roll of his hips he buried himself within her in one thrust, both of them crying out at the sensation of him filling her so completely.

The small aftershocks of her previous orgasm still rippled through her making her to writhe against him, causing him to hiss. "You gotta give me a minute." He kept an arm under her ass and began to kiss her while he allowed them both to adjust to the intrusion.

Slowly he began to pump into her with hard, lateral thrusts grunting every time he entered. This was just what Chloe wanted. Not some gentle screw where fleeting emotions and empty promises were declared, but a hard fuck where there was nothing about the giving and receiving of pleasure. It didn't matter that he had saved her cousin's life. It didn't matter that they had practically spoke on the phone everyday for the past few weeks. She knew that this was just about fulfilling a need, and god was he fulfilling it.

If he had thought this was just about fulfilling a need he had been lying to himself. He knew he shouldn't get attached but he liked this girl. He cared for her more than he should, and every moan from her lips just made it worse. How was he supposed to get a girl like this out of his mind? Smart, sexy and she understood his world. She was one in a million.

She brought him out of his thoughts as she began calling his name. Her pleasure was mounting with every thrust of his hips, she was trembling as the tension continued to intensify. "Dean! Oh God!"

He felt her clenching her inner muscles, trying to milk him with every thrust. He was too close himself and prayed that she would have her release before him. "Come for me Chloe."

It was too much. The brush of his lips, the near bruising grip of his hands, his cock pounding into her relentlessly; she couldn't hold back. She screamed his name as she found her release, the vice like grip her muscles held him in swiftly brought him to his own with a loud groan.

They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other in their arms trying to calm their breathing. His body trembled with the effort of keeping them in place. "I have to move." He managed to breathe out his words.

"Yeah."

Dean gently slid from her making sure the condom was secure before easing her to the ground. Chloe's legs felt shaky and she was grateful for Dean's presence until she regained her balance. With his free hand he gently thread his fingers through her hair and drew her into a lingering kiss. "I'll be right back."

As Dean made his way into the bathroom Chloe headed towards her bed and crawled underneath the covers. She was pleasantly sore and she knew she would be feeling the ache in her legs tomorrow. When Dean emerged from the bathroom he made his way over to her, joining her under the soft sheets. They felt so good compared to the cheap, rough sheets he was used to.

They stayed there, lying next to each other in silence. Chloe had always wondered what would happen if sexual tension was removed from two people who barely knew each other. She had always expected it to feel awkward with uncomfortable silences and redressing hurriedly in the dark. But this felt comfortable. Natural even.

Turning towards him she propped herself up on her elbow and allowed the fingers of her free hand to trail across Dean's chest. They lingered softly over scars until they drifted to the tattoo on his chest. She touched the outline with her fingers and smiled as the touch caused Dean to shiver. "I take it this tattoo has a purpose?"

Dean folded his arms behind his head, enjoying her feather light touches. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you've had a few run ins with the law. I don't understand why you would give yourself such an identifying mark." She allowed her fingers to continue tracing the tattoo, enjoying the small effect it had on him.

He smirked. She really was too smart for him. "It's a protection tattoo. A very permanent way to keep demon's from wearing this body to prom."

"Does Sam have one too?"

"Yeah."

"Think I could convince my cousin to have one of these done without telling her the whole story?" Chloe asked.

"It's not a tattoo many chicks would go for. But failing that there are these."

Chloe watched as he got up from the bed and walked across her apartment completely naked. She couldn't complain about the view, but it was amazing how much self confidence the man possessed. He had seen her naked but she now had the bed sheet tucked snugly under her armpits, she would never dream of putting on that kind of show.

After searching through his jacket he returned to the bed with a box in his hands. He jumped onto the bed landing close to Chloe and he handed it to her. She opened it to find seven charms, two of them were already on chains.

"You know it's normal for a man to give gifts to get a woman into bed, not after. You're working this all backwards." She laughed.

"Very funny. I promised you I'd get them, it just took a little longer than expected. I didn't know how many you needed." Dean picked up one of the charms on a silver chain. "After today I think you should wear one too." He undid the clasp and Chloe lifted her hair out of the way as he secured the necklace around her neck.

"This is great. Thank you." She looked down at the charm that now hung between her breasts, twiddling the cold metal with her fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't get them to you sooner."

"I'm just glad you could get to us when you did. Believe me, I won't be forgetting this anytime soon." She kissed him softly on the lips. "So do you have to rush out of town? I didn't even think to ask if you were in the middle of a job."

"We had just finished up so we might stick around, look for some work nearby. It'd be smart to make sure Meg and pals are out of the picture."

Chloe's heart made a small jolt at his plans, and tried to ignore the warm feeling it created. "You know I'm going to want to know her story right?"

"Later." Dean reached forward and cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked. She really wanted him to, just knowing that her bed would feel all too empty and cold without him there. Chloe needed that physical presence with her but she wasn't about to show how needy she felt, no matter how much the evening's events had shaken her.

"Do you want me to?"

"Would you like to?" She smiled at her own question.

"The chance to spend the night with a beautiful blonde or listen to my geek brother snore all night? No contest."

Chloe laughed. "No one is ever going to mistake you for a romantic Dean."

"Hey, I bought you jewellery. It's more than I've done for any other woman."

"Then how about I show you how much I appreciate the gesture?" She placed the box onto her nightstand before gently pushing Dean onto his back. Grinning down at him she pulled the bed sheet from him and straddled his waist.

"I think I'm okay with that."

* * *

Oliver stood outside the window to the Talon apartment and he felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Oliver knew that he had no right to be upset but he didn't think she would be moving on from him so quickly and their relationship so easily forgotten. Chloe had made it more than clear that they were no longer together, but a part of him expected, hoped even, for her to be alone for the foreseeable future. Maybe a part of him hoped that she would be alone and eventually realise she missed him and had to take him back. The sight in front of him put a stop to those fantasies.

The moonlight highlighted her soft creamy skin. He ached to be able to touch her, but instead it was the arm of this stranger that wrapped possessively around her as she snuggled into his chest. In that moment he would have given anything to be that man beside her sleeping, to go back in time and stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life.

It had taken him months to help bring her out of her shell and back into the real world, and it had taken him even longer for her to realise she could love again. He knew it wasn't her style to bring random men home for sex, Chloe always had an emotional attachment to the men she let into her bed. It meant that this man meant something to her and he knew how he felt about that - he hated it.

He had prayed to every deity he could think of that she would reconsider their relationship, if hejust gave her enough time and reminded her that he could be trusted - that he had just lost his focus but it was all in the past. He hadn't lied when he said he would take whatever Chloe would offer him, but he didn't want to give up completely - their lives were too entwined for them to be apart. She was meant to be in his life. The man in her bed was a complication he could do without.

Firing his grapple hook to the building across the street he swung away into the night. Tomorrow he was going to find out who this guy was and just how deep Chloe was getting.


End file.
